Hidden Past
by blackfirefaerie
Summary: Shes never been happy, never known love. With a heart of ice and steel can they help her? 10th walker Legomance my sucky summary. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

It was my eighteenth birthday and I was finally going to be free. I carefully checked my bag to make sure that I had everything that I needed and nodded my head when I was sure. Looking in the full-length mirror I carefully observe myself. I was wearing a black tank top that showed my stomach and baggy black jeans held up by a black belt. I was tall, about 5'7" and just skin and bones. I look at my stomach and can easily count my ribs on my starved body. My face was gaunt with sunken in cheeks and pale, almost translucent skin. I had wide stormy gray eyes and a nose that fit my face with plump lips. My long black hair fell in dull waves to my butt. Disgusted I turn away from the mirror.

Slinging the bag over my shoulder I carefully made my way down the stairs, making sure not to step on the squeaky stairs. I was careful walking over to the door, making sure not to wake my father who was sleeping in front of the TV. As I was to shut the screen door it slipped out of my hand and banged shut. I wince and hurry on into the backyard when I hear a shout from behind me.

"Where do you think your going?" my father asked from the door gun in hand.

"Away from here, who don't have control over me anymore. The police won't come and get me and bring me home like before. It's over, so just leave me alone!" I shout out to him, slowly backing away.

"You little bitch!" he shouts while raising his gun.

Oh shit, I think while running away. I hear a shot then immense pain in my shoulder. Another shot and pain shoots to my lower back. I stumble and fall. I hear footsteps walking over then see my father walk over and turn me on my back. I could only manage to moan in agony as he shoots me in the stomach. He grins evilly at me then walks way leaving me to bleed to death. As I lay there looking up at the sky my last conscious thought was that I didn't want to die.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own anything you recognize.

A/N: Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers. You don't know how much they mean to me. I warn all my readers that I am making this up as I go along so it may be a bit odd, but its only my fist story, so be easy. THANK YOU! And don't worry not all the chapter will be this short.

Oh my God. Pain. My entire body hurt. Slowly I opened my eyes to see trees all around me. This doesn't look like Heaven or Hell I think to myself. Slowly I get up my body protesting against the movement. I look down at my stomach and see and ugly black and blue bruise where the bullet whole should be. "Well at least I'm alive." I say quietly. Then I hear a twig snap behind me and spin around. "OH MY GOD!" I screech upon seeing who it was.

"Hello my dear girl." says the old man with gray beard and pointy hat. I knew exactly who that was. But it was impossible, wasn't it? I had watched Lord of the Rings, many times, the extended editions even.

" Gggg… Gandalf?" I manage to stutter out. All the while my brain was spinning.

"Yes, that is my name. Gandalf the Grey." I look at him in shock then slowly sit down on the ground, shaking my head. "I'm in Middle Earth." I whisper disbelievingly to my self.

"Yes, now come along, I have much to tell you. There is much for you to learn. Coming to Middle Earth has unlocked many parts of you that you do not yet know of. You are a very special girl." He says beckoning me to follow him. SoI do the only thing I could think of, I get up and follow him.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing you recognize, that all belongs to wonderful Mr. Tolkein and Mr. Jackson.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I had a chapter written but it got deleted and I've been to lazy to re-write it. Sorry. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Now on to the story!

5 years later…

I slowly make my way towards the council. I was going to be the only girl there and I wondered if anyone would complain, stupid arrogant males. I walk in and quietly take my seat next to a hobbit, adorable little creatures. I really don't want to be here I complain to myself. Stupid Gandalf always has to get his way. Once everyone takes their seats and introductions are made the council begins.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Lord Elrond starts off darkly. Frodo shakily stands up then puts the ring upon the pedestal. He sits down its as if a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"So it is true." Boromir says.

"The doom of man." says another.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir says. Standing up he continues, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are you lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a mere Ranger know of this matter?" replies Boromir.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Says Legolas, fiercely defending him.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur heir?" Boromir says, clearly shocked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Replies Legolas.

"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn says calmly in elfish.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor need no king." spits Boromir.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." says Gandalf.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond says, looking around at everyone.

"What are we waiting for!" yells Gimli running up and tries to smash it with his axe only for it to be broken and have himself thrown backwards onto the ground. Stupid dwarf.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses. The Ring was made in the fire of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the fires of Mordor, and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" Elrond gravely states, looking around at all the council members.

"One dose not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly" says Boromir.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" cries Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" yells Gimli.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?' Boromir questions.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli protests. After that all the elves stand up in outrage followed by the dwarfs. Then everyone stands up except for Frodo and myself, all of the yelling at each other.

"Never trust and elf!" shouts Gimli.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf yells.

I watch, disgusted, I mean really, couldn't males get through one simple meeting without letting their testosterone get in the way? Then I watch poor Frodo, I could guess what he was going to do and wished him luck. Sure enough he stands up.

"I will take it! I will take it!" he shouts twice to get their attention. Everyone quiets and turns to Fordo. "I will take the ring to Mordor… Though…though I do not know the way" he finishes quietly.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says walking over to Frodo and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If by life or death, if I can protect you, I will," Aragon tells him. Then kneeling before him he goes on "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas says.

Quickly Gimli follows with "And my axe."

"You carry the fate of us all little one" Boromir says walking over. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Sam cries jumping out of his hiding place and running over to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." Says Elrond with some humor.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry cries as he and Pippin run into the council. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing."

" We'll that rules you out Pip."

"Nine companions-" Elrond starts but is interrupted by Gandalf.

"Wait! There should be on more. Victoria, will you come with us on this journey?" he asks me.

I look at him like he's crazy. Honestly, why would I want to go on and insane mission to a volcano to throw in a ring, with a bunch of disgusting me? "No, no way are you dragging me into this."

"Victoria, this is why you were sent here, to help on this very mission and you know it. Now come over here!" Gandalf practically yells at me. I stare at him defiantly and he stares right back. Now let me tell you something, wizards, the got one mean stare. So of course I got up and trudged over to the group.

"This is ridiculous, no woman can accompany us. Its impossible!" yells Boromir.

Before I could even open my mouth and let him know exactly what I thought of that Gandalf says in a deceptively calm, and commanding voice "She is coming on this quest and there WILL be NO arguments. Do I Make my self Clear?" No one had any arguments; Gandalf could me very scary when he wanted to be.

"Very well. Ten companions, so be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond says, though not pleased.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks so stupidly that I could just roll my eyes.


End file.
